


Drink To Me, Babe, Then

by amathela



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This can't be what it looks like.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink To Me, Babe, Then

Josh was working. Josh was working, and she was emphatically _not_ working, unless you counted the occasional anxious glance in the direction of his office to make sure he was still okay. Which, granted, is most of her job description half the time, but still -

Sam asked her out for a drink.

-

She wants to ask if he's practising for something, because he's being charming, a hand resting soft on her thigh as he sips his drink, no political debates or impromptu speech writing or half-forgotten sentences as he tries to explain why they're there.

He catches her eye, and sort of smiles, and -

This can't be what it looks like.

-

She isn't sure if she should ask him upstairs. If this were a date, it would be easy, but she really has no idea.

He leans forward, a hand on her waist -

\- and they stumble in the dark, his jacket halfway off his shoulders. His mouth is hot on hers, and -

It was only supposed to be a drink.


End file.
